onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Buki Buki no Mi
|image = |jname = ブキブキの実 |ename = N/A |meaning = Weapon |first = Chapter 682 |class = Paramecia |user = Baby 5 }} The Buki Buki no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to change their body parts into weapons, which lets the user become a . means "Weapon". It was eaten by Baby 5. Strengths and Weaknesses The Buki Buki no Mi gives the user the ability to change her body into any kind of weapon. The user can either transform parts of her bodies, like fingers, hands or arms, or an entire body-section, such as the entire upper body and even the whole body, into a weapon. While transformed into a weapon, the user does not take any damage inflicted by the weapon's impact, such as detonating while morphed into an explosive. If the user's body is broken apart as a result of the weapon's effects, the pieces can easily reform into the user's full body, undamaged, akin to a Logia. However, this Logia-like regeneration does not extend to when the user is in human form or when only limited parts are morphed into weapons, such as being shot by a flintlock. This fruit has no known weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Befitting her occupation as the crew's assassin, Baby 5 uses this fruit's power for assassination and combat at both long and close range. So far, she has been able to change her arm into a cannon, an axe, a scythe and even a bomb. She can transform both small individual parts of her body like transforming her finger into a gun, and she can also turn half of her body into a sword or even transmute her entire body into a rocket or explosive. Partnered with Buffalo and his rotational ability, Baby 5's weapons can gain an increase in momentum and damage range. Attacks * : Baby 5 turns her upper body into the weapon that she wants to be. When she uses that ability, her eyes, goggles, and lips do not transform. ** : Baby 5 turns into a large sword, while her legs serve as the handle. It is strong enough to cut Franky's General Shield in conjunction with Buffalo's rotational abilities. "Espada" is the Spanish and Portuguese word for "sword". ** : Baby 5 turns into a large missile; Buffalo then uses his "Guru Guru Toshaho" to launch her; this only provides her the additional momentum, as she can move out of enemy attacks on her own. This combination was first used against Franky. It caused a huge explosion that toppled Franky Shogun but otherwise caused no damage to it. After impact, Baby 5 is blown to pieces and she reforms from those fragments unharmed. ** : Baby 5 turns into a giant gun barrel and fires rapidly. This was first used against Franky Shogun but dealt no damage. ** Baby 5 transforms here arms into chains and her legs into a massive sickle, allowing her to be spun around and used by Buffalo. It was first used against Franky, where their combined attack was strong enough to pierce the Franky Shogun's armor. Trivia * The Buki Buki no Mi is similar to Wapol's Baku Baku no Mi, as they both allow the user to turn their bodies into weapons; the main difference is that Wapol is limited to the weapons he devours, and has up to twenty-four hours until the weapon is fully digested, while Baby 5 can morph into any type of weapon at anytime. Its powers are also similar to the Supa Supa no Mi, since both allow their user to turn their bodies into blades and the Bomu Bomu no Mi, as the user of both fruits can turn into explosives. * Certain Paramecia are mistaken for Logia. The Buki Buki no Mi falls into this category, as it allows the user to produce and become something. In this case, it also provides a form of regeneration based on the chosen transformation. However, weapons are not elements, so it cannot be a Logia. References External Links * Weapon - Wikipedia article on weaponry in general. * Missile - Wikipedia article on one of the weapons Baby 5 can become. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia